Dialogo
by S2Chameron S2
Summary: Chase recebe uma visita inesperada Pós The Mistake


_Dialogo (pós __The Mistake)_

- O que faz aqui?

- Posso entrar?

Antes que ele pudesse barrar a sua visita, foi logo entrando.

-Já entrou.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Não tenho nada pra conversar. Se puder me dar licença estou vendo um jogo.

Ele aponta para o enorme aparelho de televisão.

-Pelo visto já está bêbado.

-Deduziu isso pelas garrafas espalhadas pela casa?

-Não! Pelo seu hálito. Álcool puro.

-Veio aqui pra me dar lição de moral doutora?

-Precisamos conversar. Depois de tudo que aconteceu.

-O que aconteceu doutora?

-A morte do seu pai. O seu erro médico. A suspensão.

-Não preciso conversar com ninguém! (fala quase gritando)

Ela não se afasta. Adentra mais na casa. Encostando-se ao sofá-cama.

-Não foi sua culpa Chase. Todo ser humano está perceptível ao erro.

-Nem liguei para as reclamações dela. Se tivesse por um instante prestado atenção, ela estaria viva.

-Estava abalado pela morte do seu pai.

-Isso não é desculpa. Acho que já falou demais. Melhor ir. Estou ocupado.

Ele vai até a porta e a abre. Fazendo sinal para ela ir.

- Não vou embora. Não vou deixar voltar a beber e se destruir aos poucos! (agora ela que falava quase gritando)

-Ah! Já sei! Veio aqui para repetimos a dose. Não conseguiu ficar longe do meu corpinho! Veio aqui para transarmos!

Ele fecha a porta e vai a sua direção. Retirando a camisa que usava.

-Para com isso. Não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Sei que adorou aquela vez. Veio aqui com essa conversa fiada, porém, seu objetivo é terminamos a noite na minha cama.

-Ah tá! Fizemos sexo, só isso. Não significou nada. E estava muito drogada pra lembrar dos detalhes.

-Os gemidos que produzia. O modo como arranhava minhas costas. Quem está querendo enganar Cameron? As drogas foram só um pretexto. Estava de olho em mim, queria que aquilo acontecesse!

-Acho que o álcool está mexendo com seus neurônios. Você está fantasiando as coisas.

-Fantasiando?

(Ele começa a rir)

-Isso mesmo!

-Se o motivo por ter dormido comigo foi está drogada. O que justifica termos repetido a dose pela manhã?

-Repetimos? Ah tá! Está inventando agora?

-Não estou inventando nada! Vou refrescar sua memória. Pela manhã despertamos, ficamos nos olhando sem nada dizer. Queria muito dizer o quanto fora maravilhoso o momento, porém tive medo da sua reação. Achei melhor ir embora, quando estava sentando na cama pra vestir minhas roupas. Você me puxou e me deu um beijo. Eu retribuí. Muitos outros vieram. E transamos pela segunda vez. Logo depois, adormeceu em meu peito. Fiquei ainda um tempo acariciando seu corpo nu. Depois vesti minhas roupas e voltei para meu apartamento.

-Não lembro.

-Claro. Isso condiz com você. Fingi que esqueceu pra não lidar com as conseqüências.

Ela levanta. E fica encarando-o

-Não vim aqui para discutimos sobre nós. Vim conversar sobre você. Não transforme isso numa DR.

-DR?

-Numa discussão de relação.

-Então está afirmando que temos um relacionamento?

-Trabalhamos juntos. E acabamos ultrapassando os limites de colegas de trabalho no momento que dormimos juntos. É obvio que as coisas entre nós mudaram. Mas, não quero conversar sobre isso agora.

-Então não temos nada pra conversarmos. Melhor ir pra sua casa. E me deixar aqui com minhas bebidas.

-Não vou embora. Por que não se abre comigo?

-Por que não vai encher o saco do seu chefinho querido?

-Não vamos falar no House.

-Achei que fosse seu assunto preferido.

(Ela agora que rir)

-Deixa de criancice.

-Ele deve está furioso pelo Foreman ter assumido o lugar dele. Deve está precisando de você.

-O que está insinuando?

-O que todos sabem. Que dorme com ele. É por causa disso que está na equipe dele.

-Não vai funcionar. Não adianta me ofender. Não vou embora.

-Bem. Falta só dormi com o Foreman. Assim terá passado por toda a equipe de diagnóstico.

-Sabe muito bem que só dormi com uma pessoa daquele hospital.

-Vai embora Cameron!

-Não vou!

-Então fica ai. Sua insistente. Vou pegar outra cerveja.

Ele ia entrando na cozinha quando é impedido.

-Não vai. Vai tomar uma ducha gelada pra curar essa bebedeira.

-Não vou. Quem vai me obrigar? Você?!

-Se quer agir como criança. Vou te tratar como uma.

Ela começa a empurrá-lo até o quarto. Ele tenta lutar. Mas, estava fraco devido à bebedeira, além disso, no fundo no fundo estava gostando da situação. Então se deixa ser levado.

Ela o empurra debaixo de uma ducha bem gelada com roupa e tudo.

-Podia pelo menos ter tirado a minha roupa.

-Não vou tirar a roupa de um marmanjão.

-Isso não te impediu da última vez!

-Lá vem você de novo. Termina o banho sozinho. Vou preparar algo pra você tomar.

Ao sair ela fecha a porta. Ele retira as peças de roupa. E senta-se no piso enquanto a água caia fria e forte sobre seu corpo. A bebedeira já estava passando. E a ressaca chegando. Começa a senti fortes pontadas na cabeça.

Levanta-se.

Fica um tempo olhando-se no espelho. Sentia-se envergonhado pela cena que protagonizou há poucos minutos na frente dela.

Se tê-la já estava difícil e quase impossível. Depois de hoje as coisas deveriam ter piorado.

Não estava se reconhecendo na imagem a sua frente.

Lavou bem o rosto. Vestiu uma roupa e foi ao encontro dela na cozinha.

Um aroma delicioso de café tinha preenchido a cozinha. Encontrava-se cabisbaixo na porta observando-a terminar de preparar a bebida.

-Vejo que achou minha cafeteira.

-Está melhor?

-Sim. Desculpa-me pelas coisas que te falei. Não pretendia te ofender.

-Sei. Não esquente com isso. Não era você ali há poucos minutos atrás.

Ela entrega uma xícara de café.

-Argh!!! Que horrível.

-Está sem açúcar. É melhor assim pra curar a bebedeira.

-Podia pelo menos ter avisado.

-Perderia a graça.

Os dois retornam a sala tomando café. Ela volta a sentar-se no "braço" do sofá cama. Enquanto que ele, em uma cadeira.

-Então vai se abrir comigo?

-Por que insiste nisso?

-Por que me preocupo com você.

-Obrigado. Mas, estou bem.

-Não está. Não minta pra si mesmo. Não vai encontrar a solução na bebida. Está apenas se destruindo aos poucos. O Robert Chase que encontrei quando cheguei não é nem um pouco parecido com o Robert Chase que conheço.

-Sabe. Está parecendo comigo uns anos atrás. Quando repetia esse mesmo discurso pra minha mãe.

-Funcionou?

-Se funcionasse ainda estaria viva. Acho que os filhos tendem a repeti os mesmos erros dos pais.

-Não precisa repetir.

-Há anos que tentei demonstrar ao meu pai que posso ser tão bom médico quanto ele. Travamos uma guerra. Ele veio me ver. E não dei a oportunidade de me contar que estava morrendo. Me tornei tudo aquilo que um dia desprezei.

-Ei! Não é assim. É tão bom médico quanto seu pai foi. E ele sabia disso. Tenho certeza que tinha orgulho de ti. Afinal trabalha pra o House. O House jamais lhe colocaria na equipe se não fosse o melhor no que faz.

-Allison! Você é feliz?

-Como assim?

-Eu já estou com 30 anos, você já está quase lá também. Algum dia já se olhou no espelho e teve a impressão que está sozinha no mundo? Que não tem uma família por perto, um companheiro, filhos?

-Todos os dias quando acordo.

-Temos mais em comum do que imaginei.

-Acho que por isso acabamos nos envolvendo.

-Sinto-me tão só às vezes.

-Ei! Tem a mim. Não vou deixar que se sinta assim de novo.

-E o que rolou entre nós?

-Como minha mãe sempre diz: "Vamos deixar o barco navegar pra ver aonde vai nos levar".

-Então devemos esquecer tudo?

-Não falei em esquecer. Apenas não tocamos mais no assunto. E tentamos começar tudo novamente.

-Está pensando em quê finalmente? Seja mais específica.

-Podíamos voltar a sair como fazíamos. Nos divertíamos tanto. Lembra?

-Claro. Como posso esquecer!

-Então. Sair sem compromisso e ver no que vai dar.

-Adorei a idéia. Fechado então.

-Podemos começar amanhã á noite. Estou de folga no dia seguinte.

-Ótimo. Estou afastado mesmo do trabalho.

-Combinado.

Ele sai da cadeira e pega o copo de café das mãos dela, e põe no chão. A abraça forte.

-Obrigado por ter vindo.

-Pode sempre contar comigo. Acho melhor ir embora agora.

-Não vá. Fica mais. Até pelo menos eu adormecer. Por favor!

-Tudo bem.

-Deita aqui comigo no sofá cama?

Ele já havia deitado. Ela faz o mesmo.

Na televisão um filme antigo dos anos 50 passava.

Ele aproxima o seu corpo do dela. Deitando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Ela não liga.

Ele adormece primeiro. Ela em seguida.

**The End**


End file.
